The present invention relates to a fishing reel in which at least one auxiliary cover is supported on a right and a left side cover and extends between them.
A conventional fishing reel, which is of such a type that a spool shaft is supported at both the ends thereof, includes an auxiliary cover provided on a right and a left side and extending between them so as to receive and support the thumb of the hand of the user of the reel when the reel is held with the hand, or/and an auxiliary cover provided on and extending between the side covers so as to protect the finger or thumb of the user from a level wind mechanism.
An example of the former auxiliary cover of the conventional fishing reel is made of a finger rest plate removably and pivotally fitted on a bar by using the elasticity of the notched support portion of the plate, as described in the Japan Utility Model Application (OPI) No. 22178/85 (the term "OPI" as used herein means an "unexamined published application"). However, since the bar, which is supported on a right and a left side cover and extends between them, needs to be located where the finger rest plate is disposed, the number of the components of the reel is increased and the efficiency of the assembly thereof is lowered. This is a problem. Besides, since the notched support portion of the finger rest plate deformable to open and close at the notch thereof, the support portion is so low in strength as to be likely to undergo a crack to come off the bar. This is also a problem.
An example of the latter auxiliary cover of the conventional fishing reel is a cover having a finger rest portion and located near a level wind mechanism, as described in the Japan Utility Model Application (OPI) No. 55369/85. However, since a plurality of bars, with which the bent portion of the cover is engaged, and a plurality of screws for securing the cover, need to be provided, the number of the components of the reel and the number of the steps of the assembly thereof are increased and the efficiency of the assembly is lowered. This is a problem.